The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of garden chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×hybrida ‘01-127-1’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘01-127-1’. The new cultivar is commercially known as a garden-type chrysanthemum. 
‘01-127-1’ was derived from an on going controlled breeding program that focuses on obtaining new cultivars of garden chrysanthemums in a range of flower colors that exhibit superior winter hardiness for northern climates, a large shrub-like habit in successive growth years that, and a tight cushion plant habit without the need for pruning or pinching. The breeding originally commenced with crosses utilizing Dendranthema weyrichii ‘Pink Bomb’ (not patented) and various cultivars of Dendranthema×grandiflora. 
The new cultivar, ‘01-127-1’ was created with a series of crosses and selections made over a period of tens years between 1990 and 2001 utilizing proprietary selections. ‘01-127-1’ ultimately originated from a cross-pollination made in 2000 of proprietary seedling designated as ‘92-11-1’ (not patented) as the female parent and the proprietary seedling designated as ‘00-48-30’ (not patented) as the male parent. The new chrysanthemum was selected as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in 2001 by the inventor in St. Paul, Minn. ‘01-127-1’ was selected as unique for its early-blooming, daisy-type inflorescences with light lavender ray florets and gold disk florets combined with the characteristics that fit the objectives of the breeding program.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished via stem cuttings in St. Paul, Minn. in 2001. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.